


Alliances

by uena



Series: The Sweetest Thing [28]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Relationship Hallmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis' mother is in town. She wants to meet everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And then she said it would really be more practical if she built us an extension instead of a whole new bed – one that _slides_ , so putting clean sheets on won't turn into quite such a hassle, and we can just wheel it to the side when we don't need it." Aramis sighs in admiration. "She's really quite something." 

"I know," Constance agrees from behind her fabulous new worktable. "We had a great time when she came over with d'Artagnan the other day." 

She turns a little pink while saying it, and Aramis has to bite his tongue in an effort not to ask how it went with d'Artagnan. Constance is still of the firm opinion that he's too young for her, and doesn't appreciate being questioned on the topic. 

So Aramis contains himself. Barely. 

"When did you say your mother would stop by?" Constance asks then, promptly sending him into a flutter of nerves and his thoughts into a brand new direction. "After lunch. She's in town to visit with an old friend and wants to see where I work while she's at it." 

"Understandable," Constance says warmly. "I assume she'll want to see the apartment, too?" 

"Yes, she'll be spending the night before driving home tomorrow," Aramis confirms. "Giselle is outraged that she managed to pay us a visit before her." 

Constance chuckles. "I bet your Dad isn't too pleased either." 

Aramis produces something between a snort and a groan. "He'd promised Gran to help with the church bake-sale this week, otherwise he'd come with her. We'll never hear the end of this." 

Constance twinkles at him and resumes working, so Aramis follows her example and does the same. 

It's a slow day in the shop with just a customer or two stopping by before noon, so Aramis nips out to get some cupcakes from the bakery across the street for his after-lunch treat – and to have something fancy to serve his Mom with Athos' coffee when she shows up later. 

It's not her who comes through the door as soon as their lunch break is over though – it's Emilia de la Fère. 

The Countess looks as dapper as always, today in a dove grey pantsuit and natty black ankle boots, combined with a massive charcoal scarf she is wearing like a cape instead of a proper jacket. The result is très Grande Dame. 

Constance, seeing her for the first time today, takes it all in with appreciative professionalism and steps out from behind her work table to greet her. 

The Countess takes her hand and gives it a hearty squeeze, and turns her head in search of Aramis. 

"There you are," she says once she has spotted him in his little corner. "Oh, don't look so skittish my dear – I'm not here to make a scene." 

Aramis dares to approach her as well then, gets a nice warm hug for this show of bravery, and performs the introduction between Constance and the Countess. 

"Athos' Mom," he explains, when Constance doesn't immediately make the connection, and Constance's polite expression morphs into one of purest mischief. 

"Ah, I see." 

The Countess winks at her. "Naughty boys, aren't they?" 

Aramis wants to die right then and there. 

That's of course when the door to the shop opens once more, and his own mother appears on the scene. 

She abandons her little trolley bag by the door and floats inside, all smiles and outstretched arms. Only when she has given Aramis a hug and a kiss does she become aware of the other people in the room. "Oh dear. Am I interrupting something?" 

Constance's expression of mischief has turned into one of angelic innocence. "Not at all. Your timing is _perfect_ , Mrs Herblay." 

" _Oh_ ," says the Countess de la Fère, her gaze sharpening purposefully. 

Aramis wants to strangle Constance where she stands. 

 

"You cannot imagine my surprise when Athos called me," says the Countess twenty minutes later, sipping tea, daintily outstretched pinkie finger and everything. "All these years, and I had, well, not precisely _given up hope_ , because he was happy and healthy and I had really nothing to complain about – but you know ..." 

"Indeed, I do," Mrs Herblay agrees, browsing the selection Constance has so very helpfully supplied her with for a chocolate cookie. "It was so pleasant having the three of them over for Christmas. Porthos is such a splendid young man, and he was making Aramis so very happy all by himself, but I could just _tell_ how important Athos was to the both of them. I still did not quite expect them to be so very practical about it." 

They are sitting side by side on a little settee Constance keeps in the shop for the customers who choose to wait while their clothes are being altered; and as far as Aramis can tell his Mom is making a friend for life in the Countess. 

He just wishes he didn't have to be there for it. It's embarrassing. 

In the background Constance is sketching a number of dresses to the specifications the Countess gave her. If her expression is anything to go by, she's enjoying this immensely. 

Aramis is definitely going to submit her to a catechism concerning her relationship with d'Artagnan later on. He will have his revenge, one way or another. He also tries and fails not to listen to the Mom-talk. 

"Yes, Athos is usually far more reserved upon meeting new people – especially Porthos' partners. But with Aramis he was quite lovely right away." The Countess – no _Emilia_ – glances in Aramis' direction, making him blush even worse than he already was. 

He clears his throat. "Yes. Flea kept telling me how special that was." 

Emilia chuckles. "They certainly had their teething problems, those two." 

"I think I have to extend my visit," Erica muses. "I want to meet all these people." 

Constance comes over with the sketches then, and all three are briefly distracted by matters of fashion. 

"You have an amazing eye for what becomes people," Erica tells Constance, fervent appreciation in her voice. "I for one couldn't decide which I'd want." 

The Countess has no such problem. "This one," she says, pointing at one of the three options Constance has come up with. "It's just what I imagined. You truly are a marvel, my dear." 

They vanish into the back room to take the Countess' measurements then, leaving Aramis alone with his Mother. 

"Well," Erica says, somehow managing to draw the word into three syllables. 

Aramis sweats nervously. 

"What a _nice_ woman," is all Erica follows it up with, allowing Aramis to relax. "No wonder Athos turned out so splendidly."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was nerve-wrecking," Aramis hisses into Athos' ear later that day. 

His Mom is being distracted by Porthos with pictures of his youthful charges on the couch, while Athos is preparing both coffee and tea. "And I can't be sure, but I think your Mom is planning to come over today too, and I couldn't stop them, and -" 

"Calm down, Aramis," Athos replies in an almost inaudible murmur, a strange little smile playing around his mouth. "This is really not a problem. They are in favour of our relationship after all." 

Aramis takes a deep breath and closes his eyes – gets a kiss while he isn't looking and can't help but smile. "They like each other." 

"That is good news," Athos says serenely. "But of course this means that they will show each other our baby pictures." 

Aramis pouts. "It's not fair that Porthos gets away with -" 

Aramis is not allowed to finish that sentence. 

The doorbell rings. 

"That will be my Mother then, I assume," Athos drawls. "If you would be so kind as to let her in?" 

Aramis groans and shuffles off and around the corner to the entrance door. He opens it, face schooled into a welcoming smile that catches fire at the corners when he opens the door. "Captain!" 

"Yes," Emilia smiles from behind the Captain, somehow managing to sound both posh and devilishly amused. "I thought I should bring him along. It felt right." 

"I heard you were hosting some sort of parents council," the Captain explains, stepping through the door and taking off his coat. "I wouldn't miss that for the world." 

Aramis realizes with a flash that his own parent is really the most harmless in this formidable get-together and numbly helps Emilia take off her scarf. 

She accepts the guest slippers he offers her with an enchanting grin, and then slides off unaccompanied while Aramis hands the Captain his own pair. 

"She never had this, you see," the Captain explains to Aramis in an under-voice while putting this foot-wear on. "Never really got to meet Athos' girl- or boyfriends. And Thomas and Evangeline had known each other since they'd been little kids, so that wasn't quite the same either." 

He smiles at Aramis when returning to eye-level and puts a calming hand on his shoulder. "She's really excited about this, you have to understand." 

"Oh, I do," Aramis blurts out. "I mean – so am I!" 

The Captain rewards this with an approving grin and follows Aramis out of the hallway and into the living area. 

The expression on Porthos' face when he comes into view is really worth it all, Aramis decides. 

Even when his Mother starts to flirt with the Captain. 

 

"This," Porthos proclaims at the end of the day, "never happened to me before. Ever." 

It is quite late. Their guests are still there. All of them. They are sitting on the couch and exchanging war-stories of child rearing: the worst playmates, the worst injuries, the worst fashion choices. Everybody gets to win in turn, and Aramis tries not to keep score. 

The Captain sure made a devastating hit with Porthos being attacked, and getting that scar over his eye. Erica very nearly gave the man a hug. The Captain. Not Porthos. 

Aramis is quite indignant on his behalf. 

Porthos on the other hand seems to love it. 

"People always treat the Captain like he's not a proper Dad cause he doesn't have kids of his own," Porthos explains, putting clean sheets on the guest bed. "And that's rubbish. He's got lots of kids, and he raised them all well, and that includes me _and_ Athos. So it's great that he finally gets to have a proper sit-down with the other Moms." 

"The other Moms," Athos echoes, smiling faintly. "He would like that." 

He stuffs two pillows into their covers and arranges them neatly on the head of the bed. "Anne called, by the way. She found the wood she wanted." 

Aramis experiences the usual thrill when thinking about their future bed. It's going to be amazing. So much space to cuddle on. He sighs. 

Porthos grins at him. "We better get back to our guests now, eh?" 

"Whatever for?" Athos drawls. "They seem to be quite able to entertain themselves." 

"Yes," Aramis mutters darkly, "but it's much more fun when we have to listen to them doing it." 

Porthos catches him in his arms then, and pulls him in for a kiss. "They're gettin' a kick out of this. Let 'em have their fun, kitten." 

Aramis leans his forehead against Porthos' shoulder and closes his eyes. "You know – my Mom never had this either. At least not with _me_." He feels quite weak suddenly. 

Porthos clears his throat. "Sweetums, I don't know how to tell you this, but your sisters aren't precisely stellar at relationships either. I mean, Melinda had two boyfriends, was engaged to both and married the second, Giselle doesn't seem to do relationships at all, and Hannah. Well. I don't think your Mom got to meet a lot of parents there either." 

Aramis opens his eyes to stare at nothing in particular. "Oh." 

"Yeah," Porthos says gently. "You really aren't the black sheep of the family, my muffin." 

"You either stop this, or immediately start baking," Athos orders in a stern voice, just to step up to them and brush a kiss to Aramis' ear. "It does seem that all our parents have a bit of catching up to do, does it not?" 

"Yes," Aramis admits, arising from his resting position against Porthos' shoulder. "They do." 

So they return to the living room, where Erica is making plans with the Captain to visit the orphanage on the next day before she returns home. "Because I _have_ to meet Teddy before I leave. He seems to be a very special boy." 

"He definitely is that," Emilia agrees with a little smirk, turning her head when their offspring steps around the corner. "There you are! It really does take three grown men to make up a bed, does it?" 

Athos looks her dead in the eye. "We are getting a new one, by the way." 

"A new bed?" his Mother asks, while Aramis starts to feel a little faint. 

"Yes," Athos continues mercilessly. "The old one is too small." 

The silence of the slightly embarrassed descends on the room. 

Eventually the Captain's brow creases. "Where did you find one wide enough for three people?" 

"Custom made," Athos explains smoothly. "The young lady we found is very adapt." 

"Splendid," Erica says, apparently unaffected by this allusion to her son's sex life. "I was wondering about that, you know – personal space is so important." 

"That is very true," Emilia agrees, "just last night, Bertie and I -" 

Athos groans and turns to hide his face against Porthos' shoulder while his Mother relates her wisdom, gained in forty years of married life. 

Suffice to say that the visit turns into a rather challenging one.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of [this](http://uenaina.tumblr.com/post/138360918814/hi-dont-know-if-this-is-the-right-place-love-the) and [this](http://uenaina.tumblr.com/post/138396045914/because-the-sweetest-thing-is-still-on-my-mind) plot bunny. Huge thanks to both purvejors! If anyone has another fluffy little critter to offer, pay me a visit on [tumblr](http://uenaina.tumblr.com/).


End file.
